Many users utilize vehicles that operate in an autonomous and/or a semi-autonomous manner (e.g., parking assist, lane assist, etc.). In an example, some autonomous vehicles have the ability to transport users from one location to another location with minimal to no user involvement. In doing so, autonomous vehicles may be configured to make a majority of the operational decisions for the user. However, many users may desire to have the ability to control various aspects of how the autonomous vehicle operates, such as those users that have been accustomed a certain driving style, route, driving speed, etc. Unfortunately, users may not be able to efficiently and/or effectively control such operational aspects. As a result, autonomous vehicles may leave users feeling as if they have little to no control over the manner in which the autonomous vehicles operates.